Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE
Chapter 1: The Silent War it was cold. As Chelsea woke up she noticed that her bed was empty. Someone had moved away quite fast, as he literally threw away the blankets and very likely slammed the doors as he ran away... Chelsea: *groans, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glancing to the empty space beside her* ...Severo? *squints when she doesn't see him, swinging her legs out of bed and glancing at the door* Severo!? The main door of the villa is open and a cold breeze enters from it. Chelsea: *shivers from the cold. She swung her legs out of bed, pulled on her jacket and went outside, standing in the doorway* Severo? The villa is on a hill, surrounded by a verdant forest. A trail of withered grass leads her to the forest, where someone is lying on the ground. Chelsea: *slowly aprouches this someone* Severo? It's me, Chelsea. What's with you? A man lies on the ground, surrounded by withered grass. His tanned skin is covered in shiny black sweat, as the moon shines on him. Chelsea: *brow furrows at seeing him like this. She lays her jacket over his shoulders and lightly touches him arm* ...it's one of those nights again, isn't it? Severo: "Ach... you've been too wild lady... With all that shaking mr.Pain and Atrocity starts making trouble... " Chelsea: ... *finally sighs sadly after a long pause* Can you stand? Severo:"Oh... Ah yes... *stands* Sorry... but... I would prefer to sleep in the library tonight..." Slowly walks away. Chelsea: ... *watches him for a while before looking up at the stars, losing herself in her own train of thought* ~"Using me to bring about the Apocolypse or not... *sighs* I still wish you guys were here."~ *follows Severo back to the villa* ~the morning after~ Severo: "WAKE UP LADY!" Chelsea: *eyes snap open in an instant* !? *groans as she sits up, mumbling something in French* I have a name... what now? Severo: "It's Monday! You need a HUUUGE breakfast for beginning your week the right way! *puts on her bed a big foldable table with enough breakfast to feed an alligator* I've been cooking this all morning. I've already had breakfast so... Now it's up to you. In the meanwhile, I am going to re-paint the East wing. Lea's orange and black really punches with my eyes. She had a terrible taste indeed... but she was the boss, was." Severo could not have a job, as the minimal injury could turn him into a mindless killing machine. So he had begun to re-shape the villa and the grounds. But was evident for him to feel useless... Chelsea: *smiles silently to herself before looking down at her food* ... *her smile fades as she takes a few bites* Severo:"wh-what's up lo... Chelsea?" Chelsea: *snickers slightly at his correction* Nice one... *sighs* It's nothing really. I just feel so... empty. Severo: "Empty?!" Chelsea: ... *glares at him* In short, I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now. I used to hold five spirits, remember? Now, all five are destroyed, Mother is who-knows-where, and Wendigo... *sighs sadly, averting her eyes to the floor* What's the use of living forever if you're just another human. Severo:"*inspires* well... If every spirit left you, how could you be still immortal? Oh, mh... It's late! You'd better go to work!" Chelsea: *throws a pillow at him* This conversation isn't over, mister. *gently pushes the table from her lap to get up* I'll finish this up later. Wasn't hungry to begin with... *gets some of her clothes from her dresser* No offence. *smirks and slaps him hard on the rear before sprinting down the hall, laugthing happily before slamming the bathroom door by accident* Severo:"yke... Well... Better to begin repainting the east wing..." ---- That night the moon was full. It hung high over the huge pines of the road as Chelsea approached the villa. There was something strange in the air... like... mist, but at every breath she could feel a deeper, ancient feeling of that bizarre athmosphere. Maybe the stress was tinkering with her brain... Chelsea: *a little ways from the villa when she stopped, crossing her arms* You've got two seconds to come out before I come looking for you! ... No one answers. Chelsea: *turns around* Show yourself! Now! ...nothing... The lights of the villa are on. Very likely Severo is waiting for her to come back. Also the windows of the front wall are now changed with more classic stained glass. There is a small paper under a brick on the road. "I am waiting for you, I have "remade" the bath, do you want to see it? I have prepared a hot bath for two... Severo." Chelsea: *snickers, neatly folding the note and stuffing it into her bag* ~"Big flirt. Why couldn't he be on my side back in the old days?"~ *glances over her shoulder* ... *shrugs it off and reaches the front door* It can wait. Well, Severo wasn't waiting for her, or better, not the humanoid Severo... A blood red armored beast with a spiky tail, his eyes blindfolded by a plate of the same colour. His naked skin had become black. The berserk Severo looks at her, growling... Chelsea: *standing there wide-eyed, before slamming the door shut and sprinting the opposite direction* Nevermind-nevermind-nevermind! the berserk simply breaks the door and starts running after her at a speed double than hers, but before he can reach her ???:"found you!" the berserk turns, someone is standing on the roof of the villa, his shadow contrasts with the full moon ???:"and now die monstrosity!" the mysterious newcomer leaps and smashes the berserk's face with what seems to be a walking stick, fool! No human can kill a death acolyte! But... This one seems different, he is absolutely human, but his way to avoid attacks by elegantly jumping, and the strenght he is showing... he doesn'y seem very human, despite his soul's aura stating the contrary. Chelsea: *watching wide-eyes from behind a tree* !? *leans with her back against the trunk and slides to the ground, looking down at her hands* Come on! There's gotta be something I can do. *glances back at the fight* the berserker lunges to her, ignoring the attacker, but as it's a few meters from her, a long shiny armor like clawed arm comes out of her chest, glowing of the dark, golden greenish light typical of spirits, ot grabs Severo's chest and throws him away, obliging the Berserker to retreat in the woods, then, the arm slips back in her chest. Chelsea: *eyes wide and mouth agape, touching her chest at the spot where the arm appeared* What the...? *glances at the newcomer in slight bewilderment* Erm... yeah... I'll be... right back. *runs after the berserker, following his path into the woods* Severo!!! Get back here this instant!!! a walking stick blocks her path, by being smashed into her face ???:"is too late for him, he is now a servant of the dark." Chelsea: *stumbles back from the hit, losing her footing and falling to the ground* Gah! *glares at him* Why you...! *stands, fingers arching in a way they always would when using Riados' claws* Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's impolite to hit a woman? *takes a fighting stance, half exspecting razor-sharp claws to form any second* Especially one who can hit back twice as hard! ...Nothing happens... ???:"come on! The ones like us shouldn't fight one against the other, anyway, look at this." unsheates a rapier, the blade and the complicated flowery hilt shine oddly like... Brass, enough shiny to hurt Chelsea's eyes. ???:"if you were my enemy, the plain sight of this would have revealed your true nature, as it did with your boyfriend there, do you think it's a wise thing to breed with the guys of darkness?" Chelsea: *face turns bright red* Okay, first: do me a favor and keep your nose out our damn business! Second of all: He's a good person at heart. Something must've happened to suddenly make him act like this. He'd never raise a finger to me, much less pounce at me! ???:"suuure... He slept with you, but who ensures you that he wasn't waiting for a chance to kill you? He could feel the powers withon you, but he didn't tell you of their existance... I know the ones like him, they wait a good chance to stike... And in the meanwhile they gain enjoyment from their victim..." Chelsea: *growls* I lost my powers a lifetime ago, Einstein! If I knew what in hell that just was, I would've already used it to tear you apart. ???:"mh hhh hhh... I see, you are not going to follow me on your own..." she feels a strong hit on her head, a drop of blood runs on her cheek as she faints... --- the gentle light of the morning shines on her, as Chelsea awakes in soft blankets, in a room unknown to her, very nice, but unknown. Chelsea: Hmm... hmmm... *blinks a few times to get used to the light* Where... Severo? ???:"so it's name is Severo... An italian, pfh, always the same." Chelsea: *snarls* He! His name is Severo! ...And it's not Italian. *groans, rubbing her head in irritation* ???:"well, well, you wouldn't talk to me that way if you knew how has it been hard to stuff you in a golf bag, avoid security, put you into the plane, bring you there, change your clothing and put you to sleep. Also I would suggest you to have a shower." the mysterious guy of the last night was a boy... At least five years younger than her, with bizarre tan skin, red hair and blue eyes, oddly, his look somehow recalled Severo's. He was wearing a black gilet and a white shirt, with the pocket watch, like some kind of nobleman. Chelsea: ...You did '''what!? Who the hell do you think you are!? ???:"I am a shepherd, a protector of humankind and defender of progress, I am Second Salvadores, descendant of the god-elite race. My ancestors were the patriarcs of the old testament: Noah, Moses and Abraham..." he stands proudly in front of her: "people like me is taked by God himself to defend humanity from the forces of evil, and lead them on the path of righteousness and justice, the hebrews of today are not the old race of the bible, they don't live hundreds of years like Noah, they are not as strong as Sanson, and don't posess the great magic of Moses. And you, lady, you are our new guest..." in the meanwhile as the pearly light of the rising sun shone on him, Severo looked at the torrent, the flow of his tears mixing to its, a huge, burnt, clawmark on his chest. Severo:"*voice broken by tears* it... It's... This... Me? Wh hhh hhh... Yyy... Can't I be left at peace... Oh... Ch... Ch..." a pair of womanly arms crosses around his neck Severo:"s... Stay away from me..." ???:"oh... I know your feelings..." that voice was deep and provocative, like a panther's Severo:"wh... What do you mean? Who are you?" ???:"one like you, a being of the dark..." a black haired fair maiden, seemingly in her early twenties, stood behind him, her dress made of black silk with a furry neck ???:"my name is Carmilla, and I can help you..." Severo:"why should I trust you?" Carmilla:"in a world dominated by light, we beings of dark must stick together to survive..." Severo:"I don't serve the dark..." Carmilla:"nor your beloved does, unfortunately your inner natures are conflictual, tell my, why did you hid her her powers?" Severo:"I... Was afraid..." Carmilla:"for her to kill you?" Severo:"I am the defeated, she has won, and I feel lucky to serve her and... Share her bed... A rightful fate for a conquered..." Carmilla:"conquered, or conqueror? I can show you the truth about your dark side." Severo:"promise me... That she will be safe... And I'll do whatever you'll tell me to do." Carmilla:"good, I guess it's time for you to know yourself better..." ---- "ALL'ARMI MIEI PRODI, È GIUNTA L'ORA DELLA VEGLIA, LE TENEBRE NON DORMONO MAI!" Second:"*interrupts his pompous speech* damn... That old coffe machine..." an armored leg opens the door with a kick, and a Full armored medieval knight runs in ???:"SVEGLIA, PRODI PALADINI, VI ATTENDE UN GIORNO DI..." Second:"TACI! Eravamo tutti svegli prima che tu, pezzo di ferraglia, ti mettessi a strillare come la vecchia ciabatta che sei! (SHUT! We were all ready even before that you, pile of scrap, began shouting like the old hag you are!)" ???:"oh..." the knight returns into the corridor, leaving behind only the clunky noise of his armor. Second:"that was Agilulfo... He is very envious of the ones that can sleep, so he has fun in waking us up at impossible times... Even if I ask myself how things that don't exist can be envious..." Chelsea: ... *climbs out of bed and enters the hall* Agilulfo? Second:"he is the groundmaster of this place, he is a knight of Charlemagne, of course speaking of "being" is impossible with him, as he is an empty suit of armor kept alive by the sheer willpower of its nonexisting wearer, actually his own existance is quite a paradox. He exists because he knows to, but at the same time he doesn't exist at all. The problem is that he hasn't stopped behaving like he did 1200 years ago..." Chelsea: *scowls at him* I don't remember talking to you, monsieur. And I also don't take kindly to how mean you are to him. *goes after Agilulfo until she's walking right next to the tin-man* Agilulfo:"*notices her*???"